This is Real
by Peace.Jemi.Love
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are head over heals in love with eachother. How will they deal with a realtionship well in the soptlight? Smithie nate and catlyn Jason and ?
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Real**

**Disclamer: I own nothing, if i did Shane and Mitchie would have kissed in camp rock and things would have happened diffrently.**

**Summary: Mitchie just finished having the summer of her life at camp rock. Now she has to deal with being the girlfriend of a famous rock star. How will she handle it all?**

**Chapter 1**

**Mitchies POV...**

I sat out on the beach with Shane, we were going to go on another cunoe ride but we both decided on just sitting on the beach. It has been a quiet ten minutes since we got to the beach. Shane looks as if he is nervous or something. " Shane are you ok you've been pretty quiet?" He looked over to me. " Mitch i really am just trying to get together what i have to say to you." I looked at him i was confused. What did he mean by get together what i have to tell you?

" What do you mean?" He looked away before he started to talk. " Mitch I really don't know how to put this so i am just gonna do my best. I have been looking for the girl with the voice all summer. I found it was you and that is just making everything so much better. I have never felt this way about a girl before and it scares me to think that i can. Because i care about you a lot and, i guess what that is all going down to is that i like you like you a lot and i just can't stop the feeling." I smiled and looked over at Shane. He looked really nervous so i quickly said something back.

" Shane i have that feeling too." He looked at me a little bit shocked, but it only took him seconds to pull me into a kiss. I was shocked by his actions at first still confused on why he would like a normal high school teenager. But i kissed him back, the kiss was really slow and it felt really good, almost as if it were ment to be.

But the this little thing called air was needed so he pulled alway. I looked down quickly as Shane started trying to breath straight. I was a little bit confused, what did that kiss mean. Did it mean that we were together or not? " Mitch?" I looked over at Shane who was smiling. " Yah?" he looked down and paused before saying " Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and looked up at him. I nodded quickly. His smile got even bigger and he pulled me into a hug.

Before i knew it Shane and I were kissing again. The kisses were getting alittle bit rougher and more intense, but i liked it, it just felt so right. I was not sure what anyone else would think of me and Shane dating. I was only worried about the press finding out, that would be bad. I want Shane and i to have time alone before it all goes public. Before i knew what was going on i was laying on the sand and shane was above me. I was enjoying the kisses, until we got intrupted.

You will never guess who just found us making out on the beach, No not Nate, Jason, Catie. No it could have been them but no it just had to be Brown. " Shane , Mitchie what is going on down here?" Shane moved and quickly stood up and then pulled me up too. " Nothing, don't worry uncle Brown." I laughed. Of course Brown would go after Shane. Why? Because i am a camper and Shane is an instructer. " Sure Shane that is what you always say." I looked at Shane who gave me a pleading look. " Really Brown nothing is going on." I looked at Brown who started laughing.

" I was just joking with you two." I laughed Brown was good at doing that kind of thing. Shane let out a sigh of relif as Brown walked away. I kissed him quickly on the lips and then walked after Brown and then Shane followed me.

* * *

The next morning was the morning that the whole camp was packing up and leaving. I was upset this was the summer of my life and now it was about to be over. I didn't want to have to go home and only have one friend, even though i did have the most amazing boyfriend ever. I had not seen Shane yet today and it was driving me insane. So i went over to his cabbin. Right before i knocked on the door i hear Shane shouting at someone over the phone. I was guessing that was why i hadn't seen him yet today. So i left and went to find Catilyn.

Before i could find Catilyn,I heard Shane shouting for me and then ketching up with me. " Hey." He kissed my lips quickley. " Hey where have you been all morning?" Smiling i grabed his hand and we stared walking. " Oh i was just making some phone calls and packing." We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Lunch was over so we were the only ones in the kitchen. " Oh who did u call?" I smiled.

"My parents and then my manager." I nodded. " Oh." He looked at me. " So what are you doing with the rest of your summer Mitch?" I looked at him. " I don't know yet, What about you?" He smiled at me. " Well i was hopeing to Spend time with my girlfriend." I looked at him confused. " What are you talking about Shane?" He laughed as i sat their confused. " I am going to come and stay with you for the rest of the summer." My eyes got big i hugged him. " Really so you are going to come stay with me for the rest of summer?" He smiled and nodded.

Now going home didn't seem all that bad. Even though Shane would have to leave at some time but right now i decided that i was just going to live in the molment.

* * *

When i got home i ran to my room. Shane would be hear in less then an hour and i had some stuff that i had to do. I ran over to one of my walls taking down A LOT of concet 3 posters trying to cover up the total fan girl look of my room. If the middle of my tantrum of ripping down my posters serria came into my room. " Mitchie what in the world are you doing." I looked at her as i took down a picture of Nate. " I will explain later take down every poster of conect three NOW!" I looked at my but then started taking down pictures.

" Mitchie why are we doing this?" I looked at her. She was across the room taking the posters off the wall. " Its a long story Serria." i gave me a look. " Well then make the long story short!" I looked at her and sighed. " I met Shane at camp rock and i am his girlfriend and he is gonna be hear any minute and my room looks like i am a total fangirl!" I looked at Serria.

Then she started screaming. I covered my ears. Did i forget to mention that Serria is a huge concet 3 fan. I gave to a death glare and the she started ripping down posters again. " Mitchie are we leaving Mr. Grey up on your door?" I laughed it was a lifesize Shane poster that Serria had giving me for my birthday last year. I nodded telling her to keep it up. Then my phone buzzed that ment i had a text message.

_Hey baby...._

_i miss u & the this stupid ride to ur house is takin 4ever! _

_Xoxo S_

_Popstar...._

_Stop being so antsy! u will b here soon enough even tho i want u here NOW! _

_Xoxo Mitch_

_HEY! _

_I AM NOT A POP star I AM A ROCK star ;) fair warning i am gonna b there is five min! _

_Xoxo ur popstar 3_

I smiled when i saw serria glaring at me. " Chill Si Shane is gonna be here in like less then five minutes and we still gotta get rid of all this! " I said that well pointing to all the concet three stuff i had laying around. " Were are we going to put it all?" I signaled for her to follow me. We both grabbed at bag and went out back to the shed. Right as we were putting the bags into the shed shane pulled up in his car. Which may i say is the most awesome car in the world. I looked over at Serria who looked as if she was going to start freaking out.I left Serria to calm herself and i ran over to Shanes car and into his arms giving him a hug.

**Ok that is it for chapter 1 i hope that you liked it. Next one will be up soon. **

**Questions?**

**1. Whats your favorite color?**

**2. How many times have you watched camp rock?**

**3. Who is your favorite Jonas Brother?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Real**

**Chapter** 2

**Disclamer: Nope nothing yet...**

**Thanks guys for such a good responce to the first chapter, I never thought that people would like it that much.**

**Answers to the questions:::**

**1. Neon Green or just green..**

**2. Hummm i really can't even answer this question maby 2 or 3 hundred times...lol(Im Joking so many times i can't even count.)**

**3. Ummm JOE duh....pluse he brought back the JoeHawk!**

**Mitches POV.....**

Ok so lets put it this way Serria can not be around famous people at all. She almost attacket Shane and then screamed really loud. I felt bad for Shane and after Serria spilling the beans telling Shane that we were both obssed fangirls i sent her to her house. I told her to think about it and Told her that she could come over again when she calmed down. Lets just say that its been about two hours since then. Shane and i were walking around the nabiorhood. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses in hope that nobody would notice him.

" So what are we going to do tomorrow?" I looked at Shane. " Could we go to the mall?" I gave Shane puppy eyes hoping that he would say yes. " Sure, but only because that is the cutest face i have ever seen." I smiled. I was happy i just wanted to spend time with Shane. No i did not want to show off that i was with Shane Grey, i just wanted to spend with him. " So what was with your friend earlier?" I laughed. " Thats Serria she is crazy but my bestfriend." Shane laughed.

" Maybe could she just happen to be a little bit obsessed with my band?" Shane gave me a look. I nodded. " She has spent over five hundred dollars on conect three concert tickets." Shane gave me a look. " Oh trust me i was dragged to every show i've spent just as much as her and more." I laughed and so did Shane. " What do you mean you spent more?" I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me that. " Well you didn't see my room before i ripped up everything." Shane laughed understanding what i was talking about.

Later when we got back to my house i took Shane up to my room. Shane looked around my room. It was really clean right now because i haven't been home all summer." Wow your room is really clean." I laughed of coures Shane would say something like that. " Well i guess that it is, i mean i haven't been home all summer.' Shane reast of the night went pretty good.

My dad was being pretty nice to Shane and all was good for the most part. My dad did not really like Shane all that much just because i was his little girl and Shane was ' stealing me' from him. " So Shane when are you going on tour again?" I looked at my dad as he asked Shane that question. I didn't really want to know the answer to that question right now.

"Well i'm off for the summer and then as of now the tour will start in september." My dad nodded. I didn't like the sound of Shane leaving. " Well I guess that is a good thing Mitchie will be back in school by then too." i was really starting to think that was all that my dad cared about. Shane looked over at me. I had my head down thinking about what would happen when Shane leaves or tour.

Lets just say that the rest of dinner was pretty quiet. After Dinner Shane and I went into my room. " Mitch whats wrong you have been quiet?" I sat next to Shane on the bed. " I don't want you to leave." I stayed quiet after. "I know im not going to want to leave but their is nothing that i can do about this Mitch." I looked over at him.I knew that he was unable to do anything about it. "I know that but still its going to be really hard for me." I looked over at me and pulled me into his arms.

"I know that was why i was worried about us getting together in the first place Mitchie. I didn't want you to have to go through any of that." i looked up at him with a smile on my face. " Yup but Shane its nothing that we can't get through together." He smiled at me and I leaned up and Kissed his kissed me back. Then his phone started to ring, He pulled away and let out a frustrated sigh. " Sorry baby i gotta take this" I nodded as Shane walked into the guest room that he was staying in.

**Shanes POV....**

I walked into the guest bedroom and answered the phone."Hey John what do you need?" I said sighing frustrated at my manager." Shane i have bad news." I sighed i did not like the way his voice sounded. " What John what happened?" I was worried. " I don't know how but shane the paps got ahold of pictures of you and Mitching kissing at camp rock and the the press is having a feild day."I let out i sigh. " Ok then set up a press confrence for me and i will deal with it."i stood up from the bed and walked over the window and looked out of it. John said a few more thing that ment nothing to me really. " Ok just send me the time and date in the text message and ill be thier." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walked back into Mitchies room to see her staring at the cealing. " What are you doing?" She jumped a little bit. "Counting spots on the cealing." I laughed and we and sat next to her. " Are you going to continue doing that or talk to me?" She sat up. " I think i would rather talk to you." She smiled.

For the next hour or so we sat their talking about the most random from my touring to her schooling. I wanted to know every little thing about her and not have to ever ask her again. I knew that would be pretty impossible but it's worth a shot right?

**Ok Ok so this chapter is longer the the first one and i plan for the next one to be longer then this one ! So do me a favor and review? PLEASE it would mean a lot to me and the more reviews i get the faster i will update!**

**Questions:**

**1. Do you know how to play the gutair/ Would you like to learn? If so who is ur insperation?**

**2. What is your favoriet move?**

**3. What is your favorite song?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys ready for chapter 3? I know that i am ! Thanks to everone and anyone who reviewed on last chapter. It means a lot to me !**

**Question answers: **

**1. Do you know how to play the gutair/ Would you like to learn? If so who is ur insperation?**

**A: I am learning now and what/who inspired me to play would be my boy's Joe,Nick, and Kevin Jonas along with my dad. **

**2. What is your fave. movie?**

**A: Right now its Jonas Brothers 3-D Concert experiance.**

**3. What is your fave. song?**

**A: IDK i have A LOT right now but sence i have to choose i guess Who I Am by Nick Jonas. **

**Chapter 3**

**Mitchies POV...**

I wake up this morning and lay in bed thinking for a minute before i get up out of bed and go to wake shane up.I walk across the hall and into the guest room that Shane is staying in. I walked into the room to see Shane laying in bed with his eyes open. " Hey Popstar what you doing?" He sat up in bed and motioned for me to come sit by him. So I walked over and sat next to him. He pulled me into his arms and i smiled. " I just thinking about some stuff." I looked up at him confused.

"What kind of stuff?" He looked over at me and smiled. "I was thinking about tour and all this that i am going to have to leave. I just started to feel normal again and now i am going to have to deal with everything that i was before." I looked at him. I am going to be honest; I am upset that Shane is going to leave and that things are going to change." I know, I don't want you to have to leave me in two weeks. I want to have you hear all the time. I want everyone to know that I have the worlds best boyfriend out their. But mostly i just don't want you to have to leave." Shane pulled me close. After a molment of silence he started to talk.

"I don't get why you can't just come with me on tour. I mean you make me happy and then their would be less problems with me being mad or upset." I love how Shane started thinking. " I know Shane I feel the same way about all of this but really thier is no way that my parents would let me skip school just to go on tour with my boyfriend." Shane frowned a little bit. Their was another molment between the two of us. I could tell that Shane was thinking so, i just cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes again.

"You know i could figure out a way that you would have to come on tour with us."I opened my eyes quickly. " How are we going to do that Shane you know that it is impossible." He smiled at me. " Mitch, I have the perfect idea." I looked at him wating for some answers. " And that perect idea would be what?" He looked at me and smiled really big. " Mitch we could record This Is Me for Connect 3's new album and then you would have to come on tour so that we could preform it!" I looked at Shane like he was crazy.

"Shane you do understand that the record company is going to have to agree with this right?" He nodded his head fast. " Hey Mitch do you think that your parents would let you come out to LA for a few days?" I looked at him as if he were crazy. Yah right like my parents would let me go to LA alone with a boy who happens to be my boyfriend and just happens to be nine-teen. " Yah right Shane like my parents would ever let that happen." He looked down and though for a second.

"But I want you to come stay at my parents i met yours now you have to meet mine. Now will they let you go?" I smiled. I loved the way my boyfriend thinks. " I think that they would let me go. I mean its only fair that i meet your parents to. Right?" Shane smiled.

Later at lunch we decided to ask my parents if it would be ok for me to go to LA. Once Shane dropped the whole meeting his parents thing on my parents they could not have said yes fast enough. Sure i was not one to normally lie to my parents. Because really it was not a complete lie. We were going to stay in LA. We just left out the fact that Shanes parents are on vacation in Paris and that we would be staying at Shanes. I know that it is wrong to lie, but i wanted this and so did Shane. Pluse its not like Shane and i are going to do anying stupid anyways.

After lunch Shane and i decided to go to the mall for a little while. We took Shanes car, even though i thought that we should walk. I was hoping that Shane would not get noticed at the mall because that would ruin all the point at going to the mall. "Shane?" He looked away from the road for a second. "Yah Mitch?" He looked at the road again. " Do you think that my parents are going to find out about this?" He sighed. " I have no idea Mitch." i sighed as Shane pulled up to the mall.

**Hey guys i hope that you like this Chapter even though this is short...i wanted to make it longer but the Camp Rock just came on and i would rather watch that..lol ill update again soon! Hasta Lavasta! **

**Questions**

**1. Who is your Fave. character in camp rock?**

**2. What would you like to see happen in this story?**

** this story any good? Should i keep going or just stop?**


End file.
